


You would not Beelieve your eyes, If Our Heroes Dropped Their Disguise

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5-way reveal, :/, Identity Reveal, It's About Time, Kwami mentioned, LMAO, Miraculous 5, Multi, Oops, day 22, queen bee is not for the str8, smh kid, these kids have issues, this is all happening because Nino doesn't know how to knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: This was not how it was supposed to happen.No one was supposed to find out.Marinette blamed it on Nino. He could literally see the future, but he didn't warn them. He didn't warn her.Now, they all had to reveal each other.It was a long time coming, but she wanted them to do it on their own terms, not because they kept finding out in the most ridiculous ways.But it was too late for that.Nino had walked in on Ladybug making out with Adrien.“Oops.”And so Ladybug called in for a Miraculous Five meeting.





	You would not Beelieve your eyes, If Our Heroes Dropped Their Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all of the Ladrien you are ever getting out of me unless you pay me lmao.
> 
> boi i die

This was not how it was supposed to happen.

No one was supposed to find out.

Marinette blamed it on Nino. He could literally see the future, but he didn't warn them. He didn't warn her. 

Now, they all had to reveal each other.

It was a long time coming, but she wanted them to do it on their own terms, not because they kept finding out in the most ridiculous ways.

But it was too late for that. 

Nino had walked in on Ladybug making out with Adrien.

“Oops.”

And so Ladybug called in for a Miraculous Five meeting.

\---

 **Superhero Name:** Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

**Description:** The main protectors of Paris. The first two heroes after The Peacock vanished and Hawkmoth switched sides. Ladybug is red, with black spots, and has blue eyes and blue pigtails. Her mask matches her suit. Has a red purse.Chat Noir is all black, with silver accents. He has green eyes and a messy blonde mop of hair. Has cat ears and a tail. His mask is all black. Has a golden bell collar

 **Location:** Can be found patrolling in the afternoon, after school. Mainly found in the business district, but has been seen to frequent the lower district.

 **Kwami:** Kwami are Tikki and Plagg, respectively. Tikki is red bug-like kwami with a black spot on her forehead and antennae and blue eyes. Plagg is a black cat kwami with whiskers and a tail and green eyes.

 **History:** Yin and Yang.

Their powers are based on luck and their relationship with each other and their kwami. A bad relationship with their kwami means that their potential is undeveloped.

The only 2 who can swap kwami. Were chosen together, as one.

Ladybug received her earnings the day of the first akuma. Chat Noir has had his since childhood.

Inside the suit, they each are full of one kind of luck, influenced by whichever kwami is in the miraculous.

Outside of the suit, they are both influenced by both forms of luck.

 **Inside the Suit:** Ladybug has the power to control good luck and fortune; however, her relationship with Tikki is not good. Neither of them fully trust each other, so her power is limited.

 **Special Ability:** Her special abilities are her Lucky Charm (gives her one item per transformation that helps her defeat the akuma), and her Miraculous Cure (Cleanses the city of all damage done by the akuma). Is the only one who can purify an akuma. Is the only one with more than one ability.

 **Weapon:** A red yoyo with black dots. can be used as a shield, as transportation, for attacking akuma, is often used as a kind of rope or grappling hook. Purifies akuma.

 **Outside the Suit:** Outside of the suit, she is lucky with the things she has no power over. Great family, great friends. Unique experiences. Everything always seems to work out for her in the end. She is also terribly unlucky with the things she can control. She's clumsy, to the point where she's always knocking something over. She's quick to talk and slow to think, always jumping to conclusions when the situation is never what she thinks. Has no chill when it comes to what she wants.

 **Inside the Suit:** Chat Noir is the exact opposite of his partner. He has the ability to wield bad luck and misfortune. His relationship with Plagg is developed, but because of the nature of his luck, he cannot actually use his ability to his advantage. 

**Special Ability:** His special ability is his Cataclysm (a handful of pure destruction that destroys whatever he touches. Only works once per transformation.)

 **Weapon:** A silver staff with his signature green paw print on it. Can extend to any length he needs. Used for transportation, as a standing ledge, for defense as well as offense.

 **Outside the Suit:** Outside of the suit, he is also the exact opposite of his partner. He is unlucky with the things he cannot control. His family. **His father, out of everyone in Paris, was Hawkmoth (Left out of the official files because of panic it would cause).** Anything that his friends tried to do for him ultimately failed. He is lucky with the little bit of things he can control. Got himself enrolled in public school. Convinced his father to lighten up his workload. Has never been caught sneaking out, nor had he ever been discovered missing even when he spends all night outside of his house.

 ***Extra:** While it is known that they can switch kwami, no data can be found on this. It is rumored that Ladybug using Plagg would be developed and able to wield the bad luck that many of the kwami wrongfully feared Chat for, and that once Tikki gets to know Chat, the two of them would be able to wield the good luck that Ladybug can not. Both of these situations would be bad for everyone.

\---

 **Superhero Name:** Queen Bee

 **Description:** Bee has a mainly yellow suit with black horizontal stripes on her torso and upper thighs. Her arms (minus her fingers, which aren't covered at all), neck, and legs (starting just above her knee) are black. She is the only hero with wings. Her mask is mainly black, with yellow underneath it around her eyes and across her brow. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a single ponytail and her eyes are blue. Has a yellow purse.

 **Location:** Can be found patrolling in the mornings before school in the business district only.

 **Kwami:** Her kwami is Pollen. Pollen is a yellow bug like kwami with black arms, legs, and antennae. Pollen has black stripes around the top of her head, yellow fluff around her neck, and blue eyes.

 **History:** Queen Bee received her miraculous after the fake Volpina akuma attack. It was decided that Ladybug and Chat Noir needed help.

 **Inside the Suit:** Queen Bee is brash and blunt person. She's not used to being on the public's good side, so she has to learn how to accept praise in the right way. Is often uncomfortable at interviews and with fans.

 **Special Ability:** She can trap her enemies in honey, slowing them down. The honey comes from her inside of her purse. Can only be used once a transformation.

 **Weapon:** Her weapon is a yellow spin top with black stripes. Is used to attack enemies and can be used to trip them. Is the only thing able to quickly move over and through her honey.

 **Outside the Suit:** Outside of the suit, she has the ability to make things better, or ‘sweeter.’ She can do this with her food, her drinks, her grades, and basically anything else. Can also make people sweeter in their actions towards her. Rarely ever gets punished because of this. She used to be a really bad kid, but being a hero humbled her.

\---

 **Superhero Name:** Volpina

 **Description:** Volpina’s suit has a primary color or orange. Her front is white, resembling a fox’s underside. Her arms (from the elbows down), her neck, and her legs (from the knees down) are black. Her hair is a reddish orange color that fades into white at the ends. Her mask is the same orange as her suit at the top, but it fades into white at the bottom, like her hair. She has orange fox ears and an orange tail that also fades into white. Her eyes are brown.

 **Location:** Can be found patrolling the lower district at night with Le Paon.

 **Kwami:** Her kwami is Trixx. Trixx is an orange fox like kwami with long ears, a tail, and sly purple eyes. Her ears, arms and legs fade from orange to black, while her tail fades to white.

 **History:** Volpina, much like Queen Bee, received her miraculous after Fake Volpina. At first, the other heroes were untrusting and skeptical of her, but eventually realized she was the real deal and she was welcomed.

 **Inside the Suit:** Volpina is the most straightforward out of the heroes. She always speaks her mind. Isn't the leader, but is the most eager. Great with fans. Loves sarcasm. Is dating Le Paon.

 **Special Ability:** She has the ability to conjure images. She can make them real, unlike the fake Volpina who could only make illusions. Can only do this once a transformation unless cloning herself. Can make as many clones as needed. Clones cannot use the special ability.

 **Weapon:** Her weapon is a long orange flute with white stripes. Since it's magic, it is extremely durable, and can be used as an attack weapon like a bat or a club. When played, is used to make her creations or her clones.

 **Outside the Suit:** Outside of the suit, she's the same kind of person, she just responds to a different name. She has the ability to speak things into existence. Anything she says, she can bend the will of the world to make happen. It only works with highly probable things, so she can't make it rain ice cream, but she can cause it to rain regular storms.

\---

 **Superhero Name:** Le Paon

 **Description:** His suit is mostly blue, with green accents. He's covered in peacock feathers. His mask is a blue that faded into purple and is adorned with the same feathers as the ones on his suit, three on each side of his face. His suit is covered with a thin layer of glitter that is rumored to attract females. His hair is brown and low cut, and his eyes are a golden brown. Has a giant peacock tail that he can fold up behind him where no one can see it.

 **Location:** Can be found patrolling the lower district at night with Volpina. 

**Kwami:** His Kwami is Dusuu. Dusuu is a blue kwami with a purple dot on her forehead. She had a tail made up of peacock feathers and three antenna like hairs on her head. She cried glitter tears.

 **History:** It is unknown when Le Paon received his miraculous, but he didn't start showing his face until long after the Miraculous Four, making him the last to join the group.

 **Inside the Suit:** Le Paon is a crowd pleaser through and through. Many females and quite a few males are enamored with him. No one knows if it's due to the glitter, but Dusuu assures him that it is. He can see all of the different ways any situation can play out, but chooses not to interfere with it. Is dating the lovely Volpina.

 **Special Ability:** He can see all of the possible outcomes to a situation, but his special ability allows him to only see the one that will happen. Can only be used once.

 **Weapon:** His weapon is his tail. It is extremely powerful and strong. Fully unfolded, is gigantic and can be used to hit opponents. He can also use his feathers as an infinite amount of projectiles. Once they leave his tail, his soft feathers become razor sharp and dangerous. Since his feathers are magic, Chat Noir is not allergic to them.

 **Outside the Suit:** Outside of the suit, he is a mystery. He can still see all of the infinite possibilities, but he can't see as far into the future as he can in the suit. He wears glasses and a hat. The only people that actually know where he is are his three best friends.

\---

“LB, I can't believe you actually made us make these.” Volpina held up her superhero information sheet.

Queen Bee huffed. “I can't believe her and Chat got to share.”

Ladybug laughed. “I wanted to do these a while ago, but I didn't want anyone to include any information that was too personal. Since we're about to reveal ourselves, it doesn't matter anymore. And me and Chat are a package deal, so we had to do ours together.”

Le Paon held up his hand. “All I gotta say is that I already know who everyone is. And I didn't need to see the future to do it. You guys are obvious.”

“Says the one who barely even put any information down.”

He shrugged. “Dusuu said some things must not be shared with everyone.”

“Dusuu also told you that your glitter is attractive.”

“It worked on you didn't it?”

She went red. “Well you love my clones a little too much!”

“Babe...”

“It’s okay. LB loves me more in the suit. I think she might be a furry.”

“Chat! What the hell? I am not a furry! You're hair is just longer in the suit. Besides. The whole reason we're even doing this is because a civilian walked in on us, right after you begged me to tie you up with my yoyo!”

Volpina snorted. “Kinky.”

Queen Bee ignored all of this hetero nonsense.

“Well apparently you all know who I am, which is unfair.” She ignored the blank stares. “Just because my username is the same as my hero name doesn't mean you can draw conclusions. That's why I know who all of you are, except Ladybug.”

Ladybug was confused. “How'd you figure out who Volpina and Le Paon were? Me and Chat don't even know.”

Volpina blushed. “She kind of caught me in my civilian form with Le Paon.”

Chat burst out into laughter, only laughing harder when she began to hit him with her flute.

Ladybug shook her head. “Let’s just drop our transformations on 3. 1.... 2...”

They all waited.

“3!”

As they looked around, all five kids, except Nino, came to the same conclusion.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

**Author's Note:**

> i cri
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
